Requiem de una vida
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Yaoi. SagaXMu. ¿Cómo combates al monstruo que amenaza con destruir a la persona que más amas, cuando ese monstruo vive dentro de ti?.


RÉQUIEM DE UNA VIDA

¿Cómo demostrar lo que tienes miedo de decir?, ¿Cómo explicar lo que callas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres, lo que piensas?. ¿Tal vez, llorando?. ¿Riendo?. ¿Mirando?. ¿Por medio de tu actitud ó simplemente expresándolo?.

Mu pensaba en su situación actual. Se encontraba sentado en una piedra cerca de las doce casas y miraba fijamente la cámara del patriarca; hacía tan solo unas horas el hombre más cercano a la diosa Atenea, les había informado a él y a sus otros hermanos, que tendrían que dispersarse por el mundo para terminar su formación como caballeros dorados. Su mejor amigo en el santuario era Aldebarán, y él marcharía a su tierra natal. Él también se iría a Jamil. Se levantó de su lugar, pensando en los sueños que lo agobiaban cada noche, esas mismas ilusiones que le habían predicho que conocería a alguien que cambiaría su vida, ahora ya sabía quien era esa persona, se trataba de uno de los elegidos para convertirse en santo dorado, era Saga. Hasta hace unos días no sabía como es que éste afectaría tanto en su vida, pero ahora esas dudas estaban completamente despejadas, era en la forma del amor, no el tipo de amor que sientes dos amigos o familiares, sino el que sientes por otra persona. Y tenía la sensación de que era un amor que trascendería a través de los años para volverse a reencontrar. Tenía que decírselo, no quería partir hacía las fronteras de China e India, con un secreto como ese. Miró el cielo estrellado, la canción de las esferas parecía animarlo. Caminó seguro, hacía donde sabía vivía Saga.

¿Cómo aproximarte a lo que quieres, sin que te lastime, sin que te ilusiones para que después te des cuenta de que todo era un sueño?. ¿Cómo decirle lo que sientes si temes la respuesta?. ¿Cómo expresarle tus palabras si el temor te corta el habla?. ¿Cómo dejar de sentir, si estas vivo?.

La mañana ya había llegado, Mu salió de la pequeña casa donde residía; algunos caballeros ya se habían levantado y empezaban las labores cotidianas, a lo lejos vio el risco donde Shaka meditaba, siempre estaba sentado en ese lugar, sin querer, se había convertido en parte del paisaje, no había fuerza alguna que lo moviera de ahí. El día anterior había querido contarle a Saga de sus sueños, pero el hermano menor de éste estaba presente. Sonrió irónico. ¿No serían ellos los caballeros de Atenea que defenderían a la diosa con valor?. Valor, que no encontraba para confesarse ante el próximo caballero de Géminis. Caminó hacía donde usualmente entrenaba con Aldebarán; llegó al pequeño coliseo, Aldebarán estaba sentado paciente, pues alguien se les había adelantado a ocupar el lugar. Saga y Kanon estaban enfrascados en una pelea de golpes, Mu tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo, y observó solamente. Se atacaban ferozmente como si se odiaran, de repente Saga lanzó una piedra para que golpeara a su hermano, pero Kanon había logrado esquivarla y ahora dicha roca se dirigía hacía ellos. Aldebarán se hizo a un lado sorteándola; Mu cerró los ojos y se tele transporto, quedando a unos centímetros de donde se impacto la piedra. Su maestro, que era el gran patriarca, lo entrenaba constantemente en sus habilidades telequineticas

- hermano, casi matas a Mu – dijo Kanon riendo,

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó secamente Saga, Mu asintió, ambos hermanos ya no dieron importancia al asunto y siguieron en su batalla.

Esa misma noche tenía que partir hacía Jamil, caminaba cargando un pequeño bulto que contenía sus pertenencias, se dirigía hacía la salida del santuario, de ahí tendría que llegar al puerto para que un barco lo llevara lo más cerca que se podía, luego tendría que llegar a su destino por sus propias fuerzas. Cerca de un peñasco encontró al gemelo de Kanon, Saga miraba a lo lejos dándole la espalda, parecía muy concentrado y Mu no quería interrumpirlo de sus pensamientos

- ya te vas – dijo de pronto, era una afirmación no una pregunta; Saga dio media vuelta y ambos se vieron a los ojos. Mu suspir

- Saga, ¿crees en la reencarnación? – la pregunta desconcertó un poco a Saga

- no – contestó a secas, Mu bajo la vista y Saga pensó que talvez su respuesta lo había decepcionado, pero es que nunca había sido profundamente religioso

- pero yo sí – dijo Mu acercándosele y dejando que el bulto cayera en el suelo - y sé que en una vida pasada, tú y yo éramos algo – Mu alzó la vista y Saga pudo ver un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Saga siempre se sentía hipnotizado cuando se encontraba muy cerca de Mu, era algo inexplicable, pero se había prendido de su esencia desde que lo había visto, no quería que partiera, dejándolo ahí en ese lugar. Sintió las manos de Mu sobre las suyas, el tibetano seguía hablando pero Saga ya no escuchaba, estaba absorto con la imagen frente a sí, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Saga soltó una de sus manos y acarició el cabello lila, se sentía suave, lo tomó de la nuca y eliminó los pocos centímetros entre ellos. Una unión, un beso, Saga esperaba que con ese gesto Mu entendiera lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba. Partió el beso y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo frente él. Sentía una tranquilidad infinita, que se vio interrumpida cuando una voz en su mente le habló, era la misma que lo molestaba a diario, diciéndole frases mordaces y llenas de odio en contra de sus compañeros; ya sabía de quien era esa voz, era él mismo, y comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, esta vez le pedía, como siempre, un poco de sangre para saciarse

- ya lo tienes – murmuraba en su enmarañada cabeza - únicamente tienes que tomar su cuello y apretarlo – Saga negó con la cabeza y se separó de Mu, no, a él no. Mu se agachó tomando sus cosas, sin percatarse de la lucha interna del otro, miró una vez más a Saga

- me tengo que ir – Saga asintió con pesadumbre y el tibetano se alejo a paso veloz, temía que si no lo hacía, no podría partir nunca. El gemelo de Kanon, miró su silueta alejarse entre la oscuridad, y sin querer empezó a repetir las frases de aquella molesta voz; "yo soy tu pretexto, tu escape para el dolor, te vuelvo insensible, te protejo del mundo que puede ser tan cruel y despiadado, gracias a mi puedes aislarte y olvidarte de tus problemas, no te dejo gozar de la vida, te enfermo, te vuelvo el más fuerte del mundo, te vuelvo loco, hago que nada te importe, y si no te liberas de mí, te mataré".

¿Cómo alejarte de él, si solo lo has tenido una vez para ti?, ¿Cómo pueden enfadarte sus errores si sus virtudes te fascinan?. ¿Cómo arrancarlo de la mente, si esta plantado en el corazón?.

Habían pasado años desde que Mu había partido del santuario, y ahora se veía pisando de vuelta aquel lugar de guerreros. Se dirigía hacía la cámara del patriarca, se había probado a sí mismo ante la armadura y esta lo había aceptado como dueño. El patriarca los esperaba sentado en el trono, debajo de esa máscara, Shion se hallaba sumamente contento, un evento que no ocurría en más de cien años estaba sucediendo en el lugar. Tenía a once nuevos caballeros, reunidos ante él y la armadura de Libra, a la cuál no se le había buscado un nuevo amo. Les ordenó que ya se podían retirar hacía sus respectivas casas, las cuales debían proteger ahora con su vida. Se fueron quedando uno a uno; Mu deseaba ardientemente acercarse a Saga pero se veía cambiado, no había hablado con nadie en la ceremonia, inclusive cuando Milo le había preguntado por Kanon. Se acercó dudoso

- Saga – lo llamó, el nuevo caballero de Géminis se volvió al escuchar su voz pero no se detuvo, su mirada, era fría y sin emociones, Mu caminó a su lado sin saber que decir - ¿cómo has estado? – pregunt

­- bien – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo; durante el resto del trayecto no intercambiaron más palabras, hasta que éste se quedó en la cada de Géminis, Mu no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo.

¿Cómo amarlo, sino te permite ya quererlo?

Despertó debido a un sobresalto, se llevó una mano a la frente, y se concentró en lo que había malogrado su noche de sueños... el cosmos de su maestro, Shion de Aries, no estaba. Mu se levantó de golpe de la pequeña cama y salió del templo de Aries, miró las estrellas, que le vaticinaban que una sombra se cernía sobre el santuario, las esferas cantaban una sonata de despedida. Temió lo peor y corrió hacía el lugar de descanso de su maestro.

Subir era difícil, se suponía que solo el patriarca podía estar en Star Hill, pero no podía detenerse, no cuando tenía esos presentimientos; alcanzó la cima un tanto maltrecho y entró corriendo, sus pasos sonaban claramente en los silenciosos corredores. Llegó a la habitación principal y empujo la majestuosa puerta para entrar. Lo vio y no lo creyó. El cuerpo de Shion se hallaba tendido sobre un pedestal de roca, caminó lentamente hacía él, estiró la mano con temor hacía el rostro de su maestro, aquél que había sido casi un padre para un huérfano como él. Cuando de repente alguien lo atacó por la espalda lanzándolo lejos, Mu se levantó listo para enfrentarse al atacante pero no esperaba a quien se encontr

- Saga – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hasta posarla en la mano ensangrentada de este último. Todo quedo claro. Lo miró a los ojos, el santo de Géminis caminaba tranquilamente hacía él, Saga levantó la mano contra Mu, sin darle tiempo a siquiera reaccionar, y atravesó de un golpe el rostro de Mu arrojándolo al suelo. Aquella voz de muerte, se había apoderado por completo de él, "date prisa y mátalo", le ordenaba mientras reía maliciosamente. Saga levantó a Mu de sus largos cabellos, que alguna vez había acariciado, y lo tomo del cuello, esa voz le había prometido paz si acababa con esa vida

- ¿por qué no te defiendes? – le siseó mientras lo estampaba contra la pared, pero Mu no contestaba, seguía mirándolo de aquella forma, una que impedía a Saga cerrar la mano y estrangularlo. El caballero de Géminis, lo arrastró consigo afuera del pequeño templo en la cima de Star Hill y lo sostuvo ante el vacío - ¿qué pasa Mu?, pensé que querrías vengar a tu maestro – se burló y apretó más el cuello del caballero de Aries ­- ¿por qué no peleas? – aflojó un poco su mano, quería una respuesta

­- por que éste no eres tú – respondió con trabajo Mu, Saga lo miró con odio, pero esa sencilla frase se había colado hasta su ser racional y fue como despertar de un gran trance. Abrió su mano y Mu cayó, hacía el abismo y hacía la oscuridad que envolvía todo, ante la horrorizada mirada de Saga, pues lo que él tanto temía se había cumplido, que un día despertara y se encontrará con que había lastimado a alguien a quien quería.

¿Cómo olvidar su rostro si a cada instante lo recuerdas?. ¿Cómo olvidar su nombre, si el viento lo repite?. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si tu corazón se niega a hacerlo?. ¿Cómo deshacerte de su presencia si aún relumbra ahí?.

Salió lentamente del primer templo, volteó mirando la inscripción grabada en el mármol, era un signo griego, significaba Aries, y esa era la casa del carnero dorado, la primera de las doce, su casa. Salió a tomar un poco de aire, desde hacía horas había comenzado a recordar los días de antaño, pero sus memoria se volvieron contra él haciéndolo revivir una y otra vez lo que no quería. A su mente venían las escenas de la batalla de las doce casas en contra de los caballeros de bronce, como Mascara Mortal, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y finalmente Saga habían perecido en esa contienda. Aquella vez, cuando había descubierto que Saga había asesinado a su maestro, intentó acercársele después pero al final desistió, sus intentos fueron inútiles, tuvo que huir del santuario, no podía enfrentarse a él, y junto con Aioros, y Dohko fue llamado traidor. Al final de la batalla de las doce casas, Saga prefirió abrazar la muerte antes que su amor. Miró la lluvia de estrellas y sintió un cosmos acercándose, hincó la rodilla en el suelo al saber de quien se trataba, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose indigno de mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera había sido capaz de vengar su muerte; pero el antiguo patriarca no venía solo, con él, llegaron los espectros de los otros caballeros asesinados. Cáncer, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis y finalmente...

- Saga – murmuró al verlo de nuevo frente a él en forma de sapuri, cerró los ojos tristemente, para que Saga no notará lo que Mu había ocultado todos estos años, que aún lo amaba...

... y es que simplemente hay muchas cosas, que el tiempo no puede curar, ni borrar. .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les guste esta historia que escribi cuando vi la serie de Hades. Aclaro que los personajes no son d emi propiedad sino que permanecen a Masami Kurumada. Bueno eso es todo, dejen revoews si les gusto, si no, si me quieren lanzar jitomatazos o flores, byel bye

Soru Capuleto


End file.
